callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dog Company (2nd Ranger Battalion)
D. Company, also known as "Dog Company", is one of three companies in the 2nd Ranger Battalion that fought at The Battle of Pointe du Hoc. In Call of Duty 2, the player takes control of Corporal Bill Taylor, a member of this company during World War II. Battle of Pointe du Hoc During the Battle of Pointe du Hoc, Dog Company had a major part, under the command of Lieutenant Coffey. Right after the landing at Pointe du Hoc beach, the company suffered from heavy loss due to German battery guns, but later succeeded in both capturing the guns and capturing a small hamlet. However, right after capturing which, the company is scattered behind enemy lines, including the First Platoon's Second Squad, led by Sgt. Randall. After countering heavy German counterattacks, the squad is forced to back to the beach, and defend themselves until reinforcement, along with air support arrives. The Silo The Battle then ends with Dog Company being sent to Beaumont-Hague, to capture a village under the control of Nazis, and wait for reinforcement. Corporal Bill Taylor provides sniper support while the rest of the platoon takes out German MG42s, and then breach in the village. Once pinned down by enemy forces, Sgt. Randall, Cpl. Taylor, Pvt. Braeburn and others slowly takes German defenses, and then faces enemy counterattacks. Upon doing so, reinforcements arrive with Sherman tanks, and the Company prepares themselves to be stationed in Germany, Bergstein. Hill 400 Once in Germany, the squad under Sgt. Randall is ordered to capture the hamlet of Bergstein, to clear out the way to Hill 400, the last German defense in Bergstein. However, the squad approaches to the heart of the hamlet, clearing out several houses, secured by the Germans, only to face mortar fire, and be re-objected to clear out German mortar teams. The squad succeeds with some casualties, and then clears out a church, forcing the rest of the Germans to retreat, and then regroups with the rest of the Company under Lt. Myers. On December 8, 1944, the Company charges up the hill, breaching and clearing several bunkers, with heavy casualties, and with the death of Lt. Myers. Pinned down heavily, Sgt. Randall takes charge and fights to the top of the mountain, destroying bunkers and enemy mortars. Capturing Hill 400, the squad is warned by the Company head, to expect enemy counterattacks, including mortar teams, Panzer IVs, Sd. Kfz. 251 and Waffen-SS troops. Sgt. Randall then calls for friendly air support and then has to wait and defend themselves for them to arrive. With a great loss of men, Sgt. Randall and a few members of the squad survives till the end, including Cpl. Bill Taylor, Pvt. Braeburn and others. Wallender, Germany On March 24, 1945, Dog Company attacks the German defenses in the town of Wallendar, crossing the River Rhine, with some casualties. Upon doing so, Sgt. Randall and his squad are ordered to take out enemy artillery guns, and succeeds. Later on, Sgt. Randall and the squad are ordered to destroy the last German Panzer division in Wallender, and with only a few soldiers alive, but wounded, Cpl. Taylor destroys all the Panzers. Following the glorious victory, the squad regroups with Col. Blake at the Central Church, and then Sgt. Randall is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, though he refuses to, and his rank, Sergeant, is given to Cpl. Taylor. Though it is unknown of the rewards of Pvt. Braeburn, it is possible that he was promoted to Cpl, being given Cpl. Taylor's old rank. Normandy Campaign *The Battle of Pointe du Hoc *Defending the Pointe *The Silo *Approaching Hill 400 *Rangers Lead the Way *Hill 400 *Crossing the Rhine Notable members *Colonel Blake *Lieutenant Coffey, the commanding officer at The Battle of Pointe du Hoc *Lieutenant Myers, the commanding officer at Hill 400 *Lieutenant Randall, the commander of Bill Taylor's squad *Sergeant Bill Taylor Second In Command (Presumed) *Private Alavi *Private Alderman *Private Barb *Private Bennet *Private Boswell *Private Braeburn *Private Carter *Private Doormink *Private Emslie *Private Escher *Private Fisher *Private Garcia *Private Gigliotti *Private Glenn *Private Goldberg *Private Grenier *Private Grossman *Private Hammon *Private Hassel *Private Hawkins *Private Henderson *Private Houle *Private Jones *Private Kirshenbaum *Private Kuhn *Private Lamia *Private Lopez *Private Lymon *Private Matisse *Private McLeod *Private McCandlish *Private McCloskey *Private Michaels *Private Messerly *Private Miller *Private Monterro *Private Pacelli *Private Pearson *Private Peas *Private Perlman *Private Rice *Private Rieke *Private Rosetti *Private Smith *Private Spears *Private Vantine *Private Walton *Private Ward *Private Weaver *Private West Category:Call of Duty 2 Factions